Psicosomatico
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Después de todo, Steve tomó su decisión, y no fue él [Stony, Stucky]


**N/A:** Tenia muchas ganas de escribir un Stony y este es el resultado. Post-CW, ojala les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Unico: Psicosomatico.**

* * *

Tony sonríe mientras hace balancear el vaso con whisky de un lado hacia el otro, su mano tiembla ligeramente y su contenido salpica. Pequeñas gotitas de alcohol manchan su camisa blanca, pero no le importa _¿Porqué_ _debería_ _?_

La Torre Avengers está horriblemente silenciosa, haciendo que sus demonios internos salgan al exterior presentándose ante él con la figura de su padre, igual a la última vez que lo vio. Su rostro bañado en desilusión le quiebra un poco el alma, aunque en el fondo sabe que no es real. Howard murió hace mucho tiempo... Por culpa de Bucky.

Tony no puede perdonarlo. _No va a perdonarlo._

Por su culpa perdió a su madre. Ella fue lo que más amó en la vida, lo que más valoró, y se la arrebataron cruelmente de su lado. Sin darle ninguna oportunidad de despedirse adecuadamente. Sin darle un último abrazo, un último beso. Un último: te quiero.

Por culpa del Soldado del Invierno, debió tomar una responsabilidad del que no estuvo preparado. Pues Industrias Stark nunca debió caer en sus manos tan pronto, no debió caer sobre sus espaldas una gran carga.

Por culpa de Bucky... perdió a Steve.

Y la figura ante él de Howard se transforma. Su cabello castaño se torna rubio, sus ojos se vuelven azules y su piel más pálida. El fantasma, inmóvil y sin emociones, le regala recuerdos que quiere olvidar.

Después de todo, Steve tomó su decisión, y no fue él.

Pero no lo culpa ¿Quien se quedaría a su lado? Al parecer, solamente Rhodey y el niño Parker.

Tony suelta una carcajada sin poder evitarlo. Pues, delante de él, los Vengadores se muestran solemnes. Uno a un lado del otro ¡Incluso el soldadito zombie está con ellos!

 _No son reales._

Un gruñido se escapa del interior de su garganta con coraje, frunce el ceño tanto como le es capaz y arroja con furia ciega el vaso aún lleno hacia la figura de Steve. Obviamente, el vaso lo atraviesa y se estrella contra el suelo, cristalizandose en el momento. Los fragmentos se esparcen creando pequeños destellos en el alfombrado. Para mala suerte de él, las figuras de su antiguo equipo siguen allí.

\- Largo... -susurra con voz débil.

Ellos no se van.

Tony cierra los ojos con fuerza, no soportando ver al Steve falso.

Steve lo abandonó, preferío proteger a alguien más. Decidió estar con Bucky por sobre él, haciendo añicos sus promesas y palabras. Destruyendo, de paso, su corazón.

El Capitán América, su supuesta pareja, no sólo le mintió. También lo engaño y no dudo en atacarlo con tal de proteger a Bucky.

 _Estaba roto._

Lo peor de todo, es que Rogers tuvo la osadía de enviarle una carta.

 _¿Que le llamara cuando lo necesitase? ¿Que estaría a su lado?_

Tony perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces había encarado a Steve para buscar su apoyo. De cuantas veces buscó su consuelo cuando Ross se cernía sobre él. Y Steve no estuvo, porque prefirió a _su_ Bucky antes que a su pareja.

 _Y Tony no podía perdonarlo._

De pronto, una suave caricia se pasea ligeramente por su hombro caído. Sigue un recorrido ascendente hacia el inicio de su cuello y se posa un solo segundo allí antes apretar un poco en son de consuelo. Las yemas de los dedos ejenos se sienten tibias en su piel, aliviando solo un poquito su malestar.

Tony se atreve abrir los ojos y alzar la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos cálidos y preocupados de Peter.

Una pequeña sonrisa baila en su rostro y se levanta del sillón en el cual se había recostado sin ánimos. Sus piernas tiemblan, amenazandolo con hacerlo caer. Peter reacciona rápidamente y sus delgados brazos le rodean el pecho, sosteniendo todo su peso sin ningún problema. Tony no le toma importancia realmente, después de todo Peter pudo aguantar el peso de un avión él solito. _El chico era fuerte._

Por lo que Tony se deja hacer.

Deja que el niño lo tome en brazos y lo lleve cual princesa hacia su habitación. Deja que lo acueste en la cama y retire sus costosos zapatos para luego taparlo con las mantas. Deja que le atienda solo por un instante, deja que alguien lo cuide.

\- ¿Necesita algo más, Señor Stark? -pregunta Peter suavemente, con voz gentil.

Tony no contesta y Peter entiende la indirecta, dándose media vuelta y marchándose de seguro nuevamente a la sala para limpiar su desastre.

El hombre cierra los ojos con cansancio, resopla hondo y se hunde en su cama. Una mueca de dolor le embarga, el reloj virtual de Viernes muestran las 04:14 a.m y el silencio nuevamente se le hace pesado. Desea llamar a Peter para que le haga compañía, pero desiste.

Los fantasmas de sus antiguos amigos están allí, aun lado de su cama. Lo sabe.

Pero no abrirá los ojos para enfrentarlos.

De lo contrario, perdería la cabeza.

Ya perdió su corazón. Tony no está dispuesto a perder nada más.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.


End file.
